Where We Used To Meet
by MARheaven-ninja
Summary: A.U. They promised to meet at a place when they meet again.


We were both around five, the two of us liked to play in a small park away from the city, the trees blocked the sunlight, keeping the place cool, there was a creek that we normally play in and our parents would scold us for not coming home on time. Just the two of us finding cats, picking flowers and giving them to his mother, and during summer nights we would capture fireflies in jars then let them go. I wanted to have those days last forever, but, unfortunately, the cruel hand of reality came and slapped me. One day he had to move to another country because his mother was transfered to that area due to work. The day before we left he asked me,

"Kiku, will I see you again?" I didn't know what to think I hoped to see him again, I said,

"Yes," He gave me a huge grin and said,

"When I see you again we're going to meet here okay?"

"O ... kay ... Heracles ... promise you'll come back?" I said agreeing.

"I promise!" we made a pinky swear, when we see each other again we'll meet in that place. After that I never saw him again, he left for the airport the next day, then the news reported "A plane crashed due to a terrorist attack" the victims were listed on the screen and his mother's name was listed as someone who died while he was listed as missing. A few days later the news then said "Survivor from plane crash: A five year old boy was found under a seat and is currently being treated." They didn't say the boy's name so I prayed that it was him, everyone else on the plane was pronounced dead except for five people, including that boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty two years passed, and I've given up hope on him surviving the crash, the park became property for a housing complex so trees were chopped down to make room for the buildings the only thing left from that park was that creek. I live in a small house outside the city with my old dog, Pochi. Lately Pochi has been going deaf, blind, he rarely eats the vet also says that he has cancer which made me worry. I went to the vet frequently, but one day I went to the vet, into the doctors office, he had a new assistant, it was that boy I used to play with, except he's grown up. Both of us were shocked to see each other.

"Kiku?" he said,

"H-Heracles?!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, so you two know each other?" said the doctor.

"Ah ... yes ..." I began,

"We were childhood friends." he said, continuing for me.

"I see, let's take a look at your dog" said the doctor, I gave Pochi to the doctor, the doctor and his assistant examined Pochi while I waited in the corner. Heracles came up the me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do," he began, "we're going to have to put him down." he then leaned to my ear and whispered, "You know that place where we used to meet as kids?"

"Yeah?" I muttered back.

"Please wait for me there I'll get there after my shift is over." He whispered.

"But ... the only thing left is the creek." I whispered back.

"That's not the only thing that's left." He whispered back.

I went to the creek, turns out he was right, the other side of the creek seemed to be unchanged, except there was a fence around the perimeter of the remaining green space. I walked across the creek and waited for a long time, the sun began to set, I started to go back home when I heard him shout my name. I spotted him running across the creek, to where I was.

"I'm sorry I took so long, and I'm sorry I haven't called you and said that I'm alive." he said, "I've been living with my aunt and I lost your phone number."

"You idiot!" I said, sobbing, "This whole time I thought you were dead! Do you know how scared I was when everyone on the plane was pronounced dead?" He hugged me,

"I'm really really sorry I made think I was dead," he said, "but I haven't forgotten that promise we made over twenty years ago." I nearly forgotten about the promise twenty two years ago, before the plane crashed, that we would meet back here when we see each other again. I smiled, those sad tears turned to tears of joy, even after all this time he remembered that very promise we made years ago.

"So what happened?" I asked him. He began to explain that he had to go through surgery to deal with some third degree burns, that left scars, he also had to go through some rehabilitation. He lived with his aunt until he went through high school, then he went through college and medical school, he says he's still training to be a veterinarian. He told me he now lives in an apartment, that allows pets, and is big enough for two people.

"I see, so with medical school and such you were too busy." I said.

"Yeah, but, even though I've been though a lot, I couldn't stop thinking about you Kiku." he responded, I blushed,

"I see..."

"You know Kiku," he began, "even though this is a constantly changing world my feelings for you won't change, just like how this space hasn't changed." I hid my face, my heart felt like it was going to explode.

"U-um... I ... see ... " I began, "I'm ... glad ... to find you here alive, up until recently ... I've prayed that you were alive and well somewhere." He have me a slight smile.

"There's something I would like to ask you." He began, "I'm going to be moving to a house somewhere in this area, to allow more room for my cats, and I was wondering if you would like to move in with me."

"Let me think about it." I said, the fireflies began to come out, he leaned forward and we kissed.


End file.
